Pirates of the Caribbean: Fall of the EITC
by Call Me Joker
Summary: Jack Sparrow finds an old friend as they escape from the EITC
1. Chapter 1

The EITC has grown even more powerful and almost no pirates exist anymore. However, one pirate is very stubborn, he has managed to remain out of sight for years. His name is Jack Sparrow. He was enjoying rum in his favorite pub on Tortuga when this happened…

Navy Guard: "I'm looking for a man by the name of Jack Sparrow, you haven't heard of him have you?"

Pub Master: "No I haven't," (Jack is listening nearby intently) "Why, has he done something wrong?"

Navy Guard: "He is a pirate, if you are lying to me, I'll…" (Jack tries sneaking by when the Guard spots him) "You there, stop!"

Jack: "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request mate." (Backs out the door with a smile, then runs off into the jungle)

Navy Guard: (Stepping out of the door) "You can't hide Jack, you're a dieing race, we'll find you!"

(Jack slows to a stop to catch his breath when he hears a pistol click behind him. He turns to find it pointed at his head)

Jack: "Let me guess, you're here to turn me in for a reward ay?"

(The pistol clicks again and is stowed in its holster)

Sam: "Jack Sparrow, I never thought I would see you again."

Jack: "Samantha! By the way, that's Captain Jack Sparrow love."

Sam: "And it's Sam, not Samantha."

Jack: "We'll, to each his….her own…" (He laughs uncomfortably)

Sam: "Aye. So what business brings the great Captain Jack to Tortuga?"

Jack: "Rum. I was running a bit low."

Sam: "I see. The East India Trading Company and the Navy are looking for you. Are you aware of that?"

Jack: "Of course."

Sam: "Is that why you were running?"

Jack: "Deary, Captain Jack never runs from a fight, savvy?"

Sam: "Sure."

Jack: "One could say they are looking for you as well. You being a pirate as much as I."

Sam: "Well then. You don't happen to have a ship we can use or a crew now do you?"

Jack: "I come prepared….for once."

Sam: "Is that a yes?"

Jack: "Aye."

Sam: "Then what are we sitting here for? Lets go!"

(Voices heard in the distance from Navy officers)

Jack: (Looking nervous) "Sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

(Jack and Sam run to the beach)

Sam: "And where exactly is your ship?"

Jack: "It's right over….not here."

Sam: "Jack!"

Jack: "Why isn't it here? (begins pacing) 'We'll wait for you' they said, 'We'll be just off shore' they said!"

Sam: "Who said?"

Jack: "My crew…that I just hired…"

Sam: "So not as trust worthy as it would be if you kept the old crew."

Jack: "Apparently not…I do rather miss Mr. Gibbs."

Sam: "Why would you do that? Jack! You don't just leave your crew, especially not now! Things are harder than ever for us!"

Jack: "I wasn't thinking….not to worry, we'll get off another way."

Sam: "Clearly you weren't thinking, but how do you plan for us to leave with no ship?"

Jack: "Ah, no ship yet!"

Sam: "You don't mean…"

Jack: "If your thinking 'steal a ship from right under the navy's nose' then yes, I do mean that."

Sam: "Your mad!"

Jack: "Are you sure you're a pirate? Or have you just gone soft over the years?"

Sam: "I have not gone soft! But stealing from the navy now of all times is a huge risk!"

Jack: "That's all part of the game love. Take what you can."

Sam: "Give nothing back. You're right, it's the only way."


	3. Chapter 3

(Jack and Sam Head for the Docks when they run into Mr. Gibbs)

Jack: "Mr. Gibbs! ….You look bloody awful."

Gibbs: "Jack, we best be leaving, the royal navy is after ye!"

Jack: "I know that."

Gibbs: "Who is this?"

Jack: "You remember her….Don't you?"

Gibbs: "I'm afraid I don't."

Jack: "She's an old friend, her name is"

(Sam interrupts)

Sam: "I'm Sam. An old friend of Jack."

Gibbs: "Pleased to meet you. Now, shall we be going?"

Jack: "If we had a ship, then yes. However, we have no ship to be found, therefore until said ship be in our presence we cannot be going anywhere….Savvy?"

(Sam looks annoyed)

Gibbs: "Ah, but I have said ship!"

Jack: "You do? Well then, are you inclined to take us to said vessel?"

Gibbs: "Aye."

(They walk through the jungle's edge to hide from the navy guards)

Jack: "What ship do you have may I ask?"

Sam: "Jack, we need to keep quit!"

Jack: "I need to know what kind of ship we have before agreeing to anything. As Captain, I have duties that I"

(Sam interrupts again)

Sam: "Jack! Please, lets have this conversation when we are"

(Gibbs interrupts)

Gibbs: "We're here!"

Jack: (gaping at the sight) "Now that be a ship worthy of a Captain!"

Gibbs: "I thought you would find it to your liking."

Sam: "I have to admit, it's a decent ship."

(Gibbs and Jack look blankly at Sam)

Sam: "What? Just sayin' I seen better…"

Jack: (Signaling to Sam to board) "Shall we then?"


End file.
